Supernatural Illusion
by JPowerSiv
Summary: After defeating the nogitsune, Stiles doesn't know what to do with his new found powers. He doesn't know how to control them, so when Derek is volunteered to help him, he doesn'the know what to expect. Especially when a new threat arrives to Beacon Hill. Things are not going to be good. Magic! Stiles and post season 3B.
1. Nothing Out of the Ordinary

**Hey guys. This story just pop in my head so I thought I might as well write it whiles it's still in my head.**

Just another day spent running with the wolves. Stiles spending most of his time researching supernatural creatures or saving everyone's asses with his quick thinking. Scott and his pack just got done defeating the Oni and Void Stiles. Everything was going back to normal, but everyone knows that things won't be normal for a while. Scott notice how Stiles doesn't talk as much like he usually do. Everyone notice how focus Stiles has been with his research. Stiles does take his research serious, but he also has fun doing it. Now, he just want to be left alone when doing his research. Everyone knew that they should give him time to deal with the nogitsune incident, but they didn't expect Stiles to take months to get over it. Everyone wanted to ask him if he was ok, but they knew that Stiles wasn't. Scott was the only one to be brave enough to ask if he's really doing okay.

"Stiles, are you ok? I know it has been months since it happen, but you haven't been yourself." Stiles was on his computer typing away.

"Yea, I'm fine just been busy doing research." Stiles doesn't even look at him. He continue to research whatever he is searching.

"That's the problem, man. You've been hiding up in your room doing nothing, but research. The nogitsune is gone, Void Stile is gone. There's nothing to research about." Stiles stop what he was doing and looks at Scott.

"I know that they're gone, but I still don't feel like me. I still feel like it's still inside my head." Stiles looks down, fiddling with his fingers. Scott gives him a look and goes up to him. Stiles watches as Scott tries to put his hand on his shoulder and Stiles flinches, trying to get out of his chair. "Don't touch me." Scott backs his hand away and shock at how Stiles was so fast to get away from him. Scott was kind of hurt by that, but he knew Stiles was still hurting too.

"Dude, are you okay?" Scott tries to reach out to Stiles again. Only for Stiles to stumble to the floor in panic.

"I said 'Don't touch me.'" Stiles says backing into the wall.

"Stiles, you freaking me out. We need to get you to a hospital or something." Scott was walking closer to Stiles, trying to be slow as possible. Stiles was curled into the fetal position trying to breath in and out, preventing himself from having a panic attack. Scott took that time to comfort Stiles. Once Scott laid his hands of Stiles, Scott felt a force pushing him across the room and against the wall. Scott was able to hear Stiles screaming not to touch him. Scott finally got back on his feet, shocked at the force that Stiles use to push him away. He looked at Stiles only to see him unconscious. Scott grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He was calling Derek.

"What you you want?" Derek said over the phone.

"We got a problem." It was all Scott could say at the moment. Scott was staring at Stiles as tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Meet me at Deaton's. I'll explain everything there." Scott hanged up the phone and put it in his pocket. He carefully picked up Stiles and carefully made his way to Stiles's jeep.

Scott called Deaton explaining that Stiles was unconscious after being force to the wall. Scott rushed to the Clinic only to meet Derek waiting by the door. Derek open to door and Deaton told them to bring him to the back. Deaton turned the sign to close and ran to the back to meet Scott and Derek.

"Can you explain what happened to Stiles? I need you to tell me everything that happened when you were talking to him. I need to small details too. Small details makes makes a big impact." Deaton explained checking Stiles's pulse and checking his eyes. Scott goes on about what happened when he got there to where they are at now. After Scott explained everything and trying to remember the small details, everyone looks at Stiles who is still unconscious.

"Do you know what wrong with him?" Derek asked.

"I'm not all too sure. I need to know if this happened before. We have to wait until Stiles wakes up. Hopefully, he won't out for too long." Deaton explained. Scott took that time to call the rest of the pack to come to Deaton's. Once everyone is there, they explained what happened and warned them not to get too close to him when he wakes up.

An hour or so pass and everyone sees signs that Stiles is waking up. Stiles rubs his head as he tries to concentrate at where he is at. Stiles sits up and looks around to see the pack looking at him at a good distance.

"What happened?" Stiles says rubbing his head, trying to remember the last few moment before everything blacked out on him.

"Stiles, you knock Scott against the wall… Without touching him. Care to explain what you did." Derek said taking a step forward. Stiles looks at Derek confused and soon remembers what happened. Stiles quickly looks for Scott.

"Scott, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I can't control it. I can't-"

"Can't control what, Stiles?" Deaton interrupts.

"I don't know what it is. I don't know what's been going on with me." Everyone can tell the panic that rises in his voice.

"Stiles, calm down." Deaton says. "How long were you not able to control your abilities? More importantly, when did you start getting your abilities?"

"They started a few week after we defeated to nogitsune. I accidently knock my dad out with it. What's happening to me?" Stiles asked looking at Deaton.

"I'm not sure, but I think the nogitsune open up your brain and gave you power to move objects. Since human only use a small part of their brain it makes them normal. The nogitsune somehow manage to open up your brain to use its power. I think the power passed on to you when you killed Void Stiles."

"But how do I control it?" Stiles asked looking down at his hands.

"It's going to take lots of practice and will power to control it. Derek will help you practice, he has plenty experience with people like you." Deaton explained. Derek stepped closer to Stiles.

"It's true I had experience with people who didn't know how to control their new powers just like you. It should be easy to teach you how to control your powers. We'll start practice tomorrow, everyone will be there too. They'll help you train and support you." Derek said looking at Scott and the rest of the pack.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought of it in the review section or feel free to pm me.**

 **This is JPOWERSIV signing out.**


	2. Explanation Given or Not

**Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait. I had trouble finding free time to write my stories and I had major writers block and I was lazy from time to time. So I am super sorry about the long update, but I'm back. Here is the next chapter to Supernatural Illusion.**

"How am I supposed to explain this to my dad? After throwing him across my room, he has been avoiding me as much as possible." Stiles tells Scott as he drives back to Stiles's house.

"I don't know man, but you'll figure it out. You always do. But for now, you should just rest and try to soak all the information in till training tomorrow." Stiles nods and looks at the houses that passes by. The rest of the trip home was silent. Scott didn't know what to say or do, he never expected to be in Stiles's shoes. He remembered how Stiles acted when Scott got bit. Stiles helped him control his wolf, he basically helped him with everything after being bitten. Now it was Scott's turn to help Stiles with everything.

Scott pulled up in Stiles's driveway and they see the sheriff saying next to the door. Stiles sat there in shock. He didn't know what to do or what to say to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over and sees Scott reassuring smile.

"We'll get through this, ok?" Stiles nods and get out of the car. Scott follows and walks up to the sheriff.

"We need to talk." the sheriff says as he walks inside and sits on the couch. "I know you're still hurting from the… incident, but do you want to explain to me why Derek calls me saying you were unconscious for 2 hours after knocking Scott to the opposite side of your room from where you were supposedly curled up?" Scott and Stiles looked at each other wondering why Derek called the sheriff. From the silence that was given, the sheriff knew they didn't know exactly what to say. "Ok… explain to me how Stiles manage to throw you across the room without him touching you." the sheriff points at Scott while talking.

"Umm… we're not sure exactly what going, but Deaton believes that Nogitsune's power passed on to Stiles after we defeated him." the sheriff gives him a look and turns to Stiles who is standing as far away as possible.

"So Stiles has magical abilities that he can't control is from what I'm understanding?" Scott nods. "So he's a telekinetic?"

"Basically, we're taking him to Derek's place tomorrow to help him control his new power." The sheriff nods and turns to Stiles who Is still standing at a distance.

"Stiles, stop being so scared. I know you're scared of hurting us, but you have to control your emotion before your powers go haywire again." Scott eyes widen at the sheriff. "What? He's not the only one who researches. Where do you think he got that skill?" he smiles at Scott and turns to Stiles. "Come on, Stiles. There nothing to be afraid of." The sheriff gives him a reassuring smiles that gets him to sit down next to his dad. "I know what you're thinking. You're afraid of yourself, you're afraid of hurting us." Stiles looks down feeling guilty, thinking back to what he did to his dad and to Scott. "But let me tell you something. I've been through worse and you know it, Scott knows it, even his mom knows it too. Heck, I bet the whole town know what kinds of trouble I get into since I'm the sheriff." This gets Stiles to chuckles and that causes Scott and John to smile. John knows how to get around Stiles whenever he's having a rough day. Even if all the supernatural events are new to him, he stills knows how to cheer him up. "Come on, go to bed. You need to rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow when you're training with everyone else. Scott, you're welcome to stay the night, if you want to."

"Yea, I'll let my mom know." Scott pulls his phone out and head towards the kitchen to look for a snack. Stiles already left to his room. After telling his mom about everyone that happened he meets Stiles in his room. Stiles is already trying to control his power by lifting a lacrosse ball. Stiles manages to lift the ball, but it soon goes flying towards Scott at full speed. With his werewolf reflex, Scott slides to the side as the ball flies past him.

"My bad, I guess I should wait till training before I start doing it on my own." Stiles says laying down on his bed. Scott grabs the ball outside the room and set it down on Stiles's computer desk and sit next to Stiles's feet.

"It's okay. You always need to do some practices by yourself, but I guess at this point we have to wait till you're more in control, but you got to lift the ball from the floor that's a good start. At least you'll be able to fight with us. You'll be able to throw us at enemies. You'll get to toss around Jackson when he's being an asshole." Stiles laughs at the last statement and Scott laughs along. It's been a while since Stiles laughed or smiled, so Scott takes it as a good thing. He hopes that Stiles will start to open up to the pack about his powers. The night continues as Scott and Stiles lay found and talk about small things that Stiles missed while during his isolation. Stiles didn't miss much, everything seems normal at the moment, but everyone knows that something is bond to happen.

The next day, Stiles is ready to train with the pack, but he also was thinking about it too. He wants to train to control his powers and learn how to fight with it, but he realize it isn't going to be much help during a fight based on the surroundings. He wants to learn how to use weapons, mostly learn how to fight with a staff. When he get to Derek's place, everyone is already there. The first person he goes to is Allison, she must know how to fight with a staff, mostly because she is an adaptive fight. She can change her fighting styles based on how her enemy fights. She also know how to use multiple weapons.

"Hey Stiles. Are you feeling any better?" Allison says giving him a hug.

"Yea, I just hope training doesn't go into a disaster." Stiles says smiling at her. Allison was surprised at that statement. She didn't expect him to make a joke about his powers so early. "I was actually wondering if you and Kira can teach me how to fight with a staff." Allison gave him a confused look.

"We can teach you, but why would you want that? You have the ability to move things."

"That's the thing. Yes, I do have my power to fight, but it's not going to do me any good if the fighting grounds is a clear field or an empty abandoned warehouse. Even if I can throw you guys at the enemy, I'm still at a vulnerable place and the enemy can get to me with ease. I want to learn how to fight with a staff as a back up plan if I can't use my power." Allison give him a nod.

"You do have a point there. I'll talk to Kira and we'll meet up sometime to train by ourselves." Allison says walking away, looking for Kira. Derek finally show up and announce what they'll be doing today.

"Isaac, Jackson,Kira,Liam, Erica, and Cora, you guys will be running around the woods for an hour. Boyd, Scott, Allison, Danny, Malia and Hayden you guys with stay here and help Stiles control his powers. We'll switch after an hour." Lydia raised her hand as if she was in school.

"What about me?" Lydia asked.

"You're free for today. Deaton wants to talk to you today." Derek said as everyone goes to their groups and prepare to train.

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Remember to leave a review telling me what you think of it so far.**

 **This is JPowerSiv signing out.**


End file.
